Blam! Right in the Kisser
by Bleached Jeans
Summary: Sam really wants to fit in. The problem was, Sam wasn't really a part of the status quo. As he walked through the McKinley halls he felt so alone, no one was like him, until he met Kurt.


**Hello! This is Bleached Jeans! This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. :) I'm usually a Klaine shipper but thing idea would go away. Reviews would be nice thank you so I can improve my feel free to let me know how you feel about it. I hope you guys like it. **

**Did you see the last episode? I was so proud of Blaine and Kurt for finally getting it on tastefully. I would have cried if Kurt lost it in the backseat of the car.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own glee, because Lord knows it would be Kurt/ Everyone! lol**

* * *

><p>Blam! Right in The Kisser<p>

Chapter One

Sam never really wanted Quinn. He just wanted to fit in. He had moved from place to place, trying to find where he belonged. Finally his parents had decided to settle in Lima, so he really wanted to fit in. The problem was, he wasn't really a part of the status quo. As he walked through the McKinley halls he felt so alone, no one was like him, until he met Kurt.

Kurt was one of the main reasons he joined the Glee club in the first place. Kurt had an openness around him that made Sam feel like he could talk to him about anything. Which is how he found himself in Kurt's room one Thursday evening.

"So what's on your mind Sam?" Kurt asked as he sat delicately on his bed, almost as if the whole bed would collapse if he jumped on it. "It's not everyday a boy like me has a boy like you gracing my bedroom."

"We're the same." Sam stated head down as he moved to sit on Kurt's sofa, hands tightly held in his lap.

"What do you mean? Sure, we share the same anatomy but in case you didn't notice, I'm as queer as a three dollar bill."

"I know. We're the same." Sam whispered, glancing up at Kurt trying with his eyes to communicate exactly what he meant.

Kurt's eyes widened as his finally understood. "You're... you're gay?"

All of a sudden Kurt stood up glaring at Sam, "What about Quinn? She cares about you Sam! And after last year this may just break her heart."

Sam grew really quiet. "She cheated."

Kurt's eyes lost the glare and he sat back down on his bed with a little less grace than before. "With who?" Then Kurt's eyes changed to a look of malice, "If it was Noah again, I swear to God I'll-"

"It wasn't him. He's... well I didn't know him last year, but I think he's changed. He's not such a jerk and is a pretty alright guy."

Kurt smiled "I know."

Sam gave him a look. "So would Puck's magical transformation be your doing?" The underlining question being, is he gay too?

Kurt played coy, "Maybe."

"How long?" Sam asked slightly shocked that Puck had remained under the radar for so long.

"Just after I left to go to Dalton. Noah came to my dorm one night, soaked from head to toe, he drove all the way there in the rain to say he was sorry he couldn't protect me. Things just went from there."

Sam couldn't believe it. Puck gay? Who would have thought it?

He was so wrapped up in thought that he hadn't realised that Kurt had crossed the room and sat quietly next to him. " I understand that this is a difficult time for you, believe me it took months for me to finally feel comfortable."

"Really? But you're so out and proud at school. I would never have believed you had a hard time with something like this."

Kurt laughed, "well I guess I always kinda knew, but it wasn't until middle school that I finally realised why I was so different from all the other kids. I always thought it was because i dressed differently. I thought that girls were still gross but, I guess I was supposed to grow out of that and I never did."

Sam sighed, "I always wanted to be liked. I moved around so often that I kinda lost myself and just did whatever I could not to get beat up. If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a nerd. I like Star Wars, Avatar and Harry Potter. I'm surprised girls even come near me."

Kurt smiled, " Well you're not too hard on the eyes Sam, if I weren't with Noah I may have had my wicked way with you."

"Well the truth comes out." There standing at the bottom of Kurt's stairs stood Puck with his trademark smirk. "Lucky I got to you first."

Noah walked confidently over to Sam and Kurt, planting an unexpectedly gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead. "So Sam, you gay? bi? what your flavour?" Puck leaned back into the sofa wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling Kurt to him. Kurt sighed and placed a quick kiss on Puck's cheek, before turning to Sam.

" Please don't listen to him, I'm trying to work on his manners. Puck had a difficult time sorting out his feelings too, if I remember correctly it involved punching a window and being rushed to hospital."

Puck groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, "That was one time! And you and Blaine promised never to mention that again, that was not one of my finest moments." Kurt turned to Puck, "Sorry, but I swear to Gaga I had never seen so much blood in my life." Turning back to Sam, "I think I know someone who may help. He helped me and Noah through everything we've been through and he's my really good friend, he goes to Dalton. Plus he's gay and will know where you're coming from."

Sam thought for a moment, who is this guy, some sort of gay Yoda? a Dumbledore of all things gay? Well if Kurt went to him and someone like Puck even look to this guy for help, then maybe he could.

"I guess. I mean... what's there to lose? This guy doesn't know me and he doesn't go to McKinley, so I guess it will be okay. What's this guy's name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Let me know if I should continue. :)<strong>


End file.
